November
by IronBishop23
Summary: November has one time in the month were family get together, as well as your significant other. If you have one.


November

The autumn leaves danced gracefully in the cool fall air. The frost has turned into single clumped droplets that are about to be evaporated air among the cloudy sky that overcast this November day.

The children frolic the brown grass jumping into piles of rainbow leaves. Couples sit on benches, telling love story, confessing love for one another. Others are doing what they normally do, treating this like a usual day.

One in particular.

The fox absorb the scene in front of him.

He only had been on break for fifteen minutes or so. It was becoming closer to closing time and he had a lot of stress on his mind.

One of those things was his family. His siblings have significant other, whom he was happy for, but not him. He told his parents that he's not interested but they obviously don't believe it.

Especially his mother. She pressuring the poor fox to mingle but he's fine being single.

He sighs at the thought and past events. Not only is that but Thanksgiving coming up. He mentally punches himself for promising his mother that he'll have someone by then. He tried to talk to women but being his shy self, not to mention the two tails, it was increasing hard.

The ringing of the bell brings him back to reality. He ran to the counter top ready to take the order of the costumer. As he turns on the register he was welcomed by a familiar scent of vanilla. His blues glanced up with a blush to his face.

A pink hedgehog coming into his view. She was wearing a grey sweater with grey pants and brow boots.

Her emerald green met his crystal blues. She smiled at him making his heart lunge to his throat.

"Hey Tails!" The pink hedgehog said.

He blushed, turning his head to the side. Only she can make him feel the way he felt. He kept denying those feelings for being just friends with a girl, but his emotions don't go overboard with his other female friends.

"Hey Amy, what would like?" He asked.

She tilts her head, starting at the menu. She places her finger on her plum lips. The fox places his hand on the register waiting for her order.

"I'll like a Pumpkin Spice, with cinnamon apple pie." She said.

"That'll be $7.19, Amy." He said. She digs in her purse and pulling out her wallet. She hands him the money, he gives her change and heads to the cup holders to get a new cup.

"So how's your day so far, Tails?" She asked, leaning over the counter top.

He sighs as he pours in the warm drink. "The usual nothing more."

"Are you ready for Thanksgiving!" She exclaimed, drumming her hands on the counter top.

 _'Hell No!'_ _  
_  
"Yeah, pretty sike, get the full week off, having Ma's famous casserole, chilling with fam is going to be lit!" He faked. He does like the week off but going over to his family house after promising them that'll he'll have someone is not what he's looking forward too.

She raised a brow at his choice of words.

"What's wrong, Tails?" She said. He turned to meet her gaze. She can tell when he's lying.

"What can't be stoked for seeing my fam!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but you don't use fam, lit, and sike when you're happy." She said leaning further on the counter tops.

He sighs putting the lid on the cup.

"You know that my siblings have someone right?" She nods.

"My dumb self told my parents that I'll have a girlfriend by Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is next week and guess what I have no girlfriend!"

"Did you ask some girls out?"

He almost drops her cup at what she said. He glares at the words that just left her mouth.

"Amy, you know damn well that no girl is going to go out with me." He sternly grunts.

She was taken aback at his sudden change of attitude.

"Damn Tails, give yourself some credit! You're a good looking no wait handsome guy I met!"

He blushed at her words. _'She finds me attractive!'_ _  
_  
"Well explain why I'm still single and that my parents are harassing me." He folds his arms over his chest.

"Cause, their older an want their son have someone so they can have grandchildren."

'Why me they have two other children who can give them grandchildren.'

He sighs grabbing her cup and cinnamon apple pie. He walks to the counter placing her food down.

"I guess I have to cancel, lord knows what will happen if I show up with no one." He glumly said.

"I'll be your girlfriend!" The fox almost collapsed.

"You'll be my what!"

" I'll be your girlfriend, silly, but only for Thanksgiving."

Now that makes more since. His heart crushed knowing that's only temporary.

"Thanks Amy, you know you don't have to do it."

"But I want to, plus I want to see your parents the last time I saw them is when we graduated from high school."

She smiled picking up her food.

"I'll text you the information tonight!"

"Ok thank you, Tails!"

"Bye Amy!"

 _'What have I got myself into?'_

 _Hey guys I'm back! Don't worry Life Chronicles isn't over or forgotten, I'm currently having writers block for chapter 5, so I came up with this story. Hopefully I'll my writers block would end, but for right enjoy this story!_


End file.
